condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons are the various means of offense and defense in the both ''Condemned: Criminal Origins'' and it's sequel, Condemned 2: Bloodshot. While both games may be classified as an FPS (First Person Shooter), they largely feature melee combat. Despite the game featuring fire-arms, they often have limited ammunition, and the game is designed to encourage the player to beat enemies to death with the items which can be picked up during a mission, such as pipes, bowling balls, or mannequin arms. Fire-arms *'.45 Cal Pistol - The most common firearm. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins.' *'9mm Pistol - Basic 9mm pistol, one of the most common firearms. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Assault Rifle - The scoped SCU weapon, which is only found on the bodies of SCU agents, and in some lockers. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Crossbow - Medieval style crossbow found only in the Museum Level. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Lever Rifle - The rare lever rifle, found only in the Black Lake Lodge and Trenton District levels. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Revolver - A police-issue revolver with decent power. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Double-Barrelled Shotgun - A sawn-off, double-barelled shotgun. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Oro Crossbow - More powerful version of the crossbow. Capable of killing any enemy in one shot. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Scoped .44 Revolver - .44 revolver fitted with a sniper scope. Found very rarely. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Shotgun - The powerful shotgun, deadly and efficent. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Silenced .22 - A silenced .22 caliber pistol. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Subgun - A basic SMG with a high rate of fire. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Rifle - A high-powered hunting rifle. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins.' *'Riot Gun - Semi-automatic shotgun used primarily by the SCU. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Taser - The rechargeable taser, which is always carried on Ethan, stuns enemies momentarily, allowing the player to snatch their weapon. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' Melee (Normal) *'2x4 Bolts' *'2x4 Burning' *'2x4 Burned' *'2x4 Nails' *'AC Support' *'Axe' *'Baton' *'Battle Axe' *'Beaker Stand' *'Bedpost' *'Bowling Ball' *'Bowling Pin' *'Brace' *'Broadsword' *'Champagne Bottle' *'Cleaver' *'Clothes Rack' *'Crutch' *'Deer Antler' *'Desk Drawer' *'Desktop' *'Drive Shaft' *'Electric Conduit' *'Fire Poker' *'Foosball Rod' *'Frying Pan' *'Gas Pipe' *'Golf Club' *'Gumball Machine' *'Handrail' *'Large Pipe' *'Large Plank' *'Liquor Bottle' *'Locker Door' *'Lollipop Saw' *'Manequin Arm' *'Meat Hook' *'Metal Bat' *'Paper Cutter' *'Pipe' *'Pipe Lever' *'Pool Ball' *'Prosthetic Arm' *'Rebar Bent' *'Rebar Concrete' *'Rebar Straight' *'Rip Hammer' *'Short Sword' *'Small Pipe' *'Stanchion' *'Steam Pipe' *'Stick' *'Taxidermy Knife' *'Tire Iron' *'Toilet Seat' *'Track Light' *'War Hammer' *'Wooden Bat' *'Wrench' *'Dildo (found in dumpster after tutorial)' Melee (Special) Along with their obvious use as weapons, these can also be used to bypass obstacles, such as locked doors. *'Crowbar' - Can be used to pry open safes in Criminal Origins. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins. *'Fire Axe - Quick, deadly but uncommon. Can be used to batter down doors in Criminal Origins. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Shovel' - Can be used to break open electrically locked gates in Criminal Origins. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot. *'Sledgehammer - Slow but extremely powerful. Can be used to break locks in Criminal Origins. Features in Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' Projectiles *'Brick - A simple brick, can also be used as a melee weapon. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Whiskey Bottle - Common, but relativly unaffective. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Pipe Fastener - Less common than the brick. Relativly unaffective. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' *'Molotov Cocktail - Rare, but deadly. This weapon sets enemies on fire, dealing severe damage. Features in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.' Category:Melee weapons Category:Throwing Weapons Category:Firearms